fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Kong chapter 10 (Final)
VIII A Tale of Two Kings King Kong wiped a burnt and bruised paw across his mouth, wiping away the blood trickling from the corner. To punctuate the motion, Kong sent the bloodied fist hammering into the snout of his raging reptilian adversary. Godzilla shrieked in rage as the blow connected. Godzilla retaliated with a powerful swipe of his claws on Kong's eyes and forehead. Before Godzilla could let out a blast, however, Kong's hands closed around his neck, then Kong pushed him to a building and bashed his head three times while he's choking him The red eyed vulture watched the melee intently, awaiting the right moment in which to strike. There would come a point when both of the struggling behemoths were too fatigued by their struggle to survive its assault, and when that moment arrived, the mech would act. It did not notice the shining metal object that swiftly approached it from behind. Indeed, it did not realize that it had been marked for death until the plasma bomb impacted against its back, engulfing its wings in a scalding inferno of jellied hellfire. As the blue eyed vulture drew nearer, the maser cannons lashed out, blasting the false mech. Scuttling away from the attack. Its solar cannon scoured the good vultures armor, causing the stump of the robot's arm to steam and smoke. The metal bird began a slow descent, still tracking the bad on with its masers even as it rolled across the broken ground in a desperate attempt to douse the flames devouring its back. Godzilla and King Kong lie upon the rubble-strewn streets of New colorado city, Kong's powerful arms locked about Godzilla's throat, squeezing the life from the monstrous reptile. By degrees, the reptile was losing consciousness even as the spines upon his back began to glow. It was a race, Kong's stranglers grasp against Godzilla's nuclear power, and it seemed that the giant ape would win the race, choking the life from Godzilla before Godzilla could unleash a nuclear pulse to drive the mammoth simian away, but to weaken him abit, he began to slash and stab Kongs arms, then grabbed his hands and slowly began to pull them away. Then something struck Kong's back. The red vultures pain-wracked form rolled and writhed across the streets of NCC, the blue vultures masers chasing it across the rubble. At last, the red escaped the range of the masers, succeeding to some degree in shedding the jellied incendiary and the scorched alloy it clung to. But its agonies had carried it in the worst possible direction. It rolled into the area of Kong and Godzilla's conflict, its body thudding against King Kong's back. Kong roared as he turned his head and saw the metal monster slowly picking itself from the ground. King Kong released his grip on Godzilla's throat. The red eyed terminator glared at the blue one, blasting the robot with its solar cannon. With its solar cannon damaged a bit, the beam fizzled as it struck the robot, but even so, it still took a few stumbling steps backwards. The red vultures vision was cut off however. By a hairy arm around the machines throat. Kong pulled against the vultures neck as he battered the robots head with his free hand. The colossal ape roared his fury at his enemy, the sound shattering what few windows had thus far survived the battle. Kong's body pressed against the scorched metal of its back, sparks fliying out everytime he punched. its crimson optics began to dim. But its a machine, and even with its robotic systems being ravaged by the current of electricity, it was not wholly at Kong's mercy. With a shockingly swift motion, it elbowed into the simian body of its enemy, causing the monster ape to yelp and grunt. The grip about the mechs throat lessened. It was all the opening it needed. With a strength beyond the merely organic, it swiftly pushed him off and shot out balls of energy from its connons, which in turn sent kong tumbling a bit, Not to far. The mech hovered over the ape. King Kong did not give the mech the chance. Kong's massive hands closed about its legs. Kong pulled it to the ground, using the motion to launch himself on top of it. The ape's powerful fists hammered it again and again, seeking to beat all life from the artificial beast. Then Kong's eyes closed upon the silent, watchful figure of the blue vulture. The sight of yet another enemy was too much for Kong. The simian giant snarled, picking the red from the ground. With a tremendous effort, King Kong hurled the injured mech into the robot, sending both crashing into a block of storefronts. Kong beat his chest and roared, advancing toward the two fallen constructions of man. A blast of radioactive fire impacted against the ape's shoulder, scorching his flesh and ravaging his body further beyond repair. Kong turned, glaring hate at Godzilla as the reptile returned to the fray. Again, the two kings began to slowly pace around one another. King Kong lunged at Godzilla even as Godzilla sent another blast of atomic flame searing into Kong's body. Blood roared from the hideous wound as Godzilla's flame made a ragged opened wound in Kong's ribs. Too maddened to notice the ghastly injury, the mortally wounded Kong crashed into Godzilla. Godzilla's claws again raked Kong's flesh everywhere, ripping ribbons of flesh and fur from his foe. Kong struck back, punching and biting his reptilian antagonist, they both rolled like children. Sending in blows whenever there on top. But kong was losing his stamina fast, with the many wounds he's gotten. Soon Kong would only have his brute strength with which to combat Godzilla, and that too was fading fast. Godzilla roared as Kong's hand gripped the bottom of his jaw, then kicked him out. When he got up kong was swift enough to hold his jaws of death again, and lifting them up in the air. The ape was slowly trying to pull Godzilla's snout and lower jaw, to make him lose his biting power and life. Godzilla tried to twist and turn, tried to resist the ape's grip and even clawing down on his face and grabbing him by the neck. But, like Kong, Godzilla too had his limits and he was also nearing the point of fatigue. Miki Saegusa watched the conflict, her eyes moist with anguish. Godzilla was taking an incredible amount of damage. Miki know exactly how intense that suffering was. She could sense that King Kong was fading fast, his life-force flickering like a candle in the wind, but it did not reassure her much. The monster ape had enough strength left in his body to still kill Godzilla. Soon she could see blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth, making her anxious further. Then, Miki's eyes grew wide with shock. She looked over at the smoking ruins that had collapsed around red and the blue vultures. "What is it?" asked Armstrong, noting Miki's sudden start. "The vultures," the psychic stated. "They aren't dead." Vulture red rose from the rubble, shaking stone and steel from its ravaged body. It swatted the metal body beneath it with one of its wings, warbling contentedly when the robot did not react. The mechs optics flickered back into life and it scanned the terrain. Some distance away, it sighted Kong and Godzilla, once again locked in a dance of death. It began to fly toward the melee, the connons glowing. Colonel Armstrong looked about the Blue vultures systems in the x ray screens. Here and there wiring had escaped the confines of computer banks and terminals while the interior lighting flickered fitfully. Col. Armstrong craned his neck around and looked over at the workstations of his fellow crew members. Each was baffled after the violence of the evil vultures impact with the robot. Armstrong shook his head again. He was hearing voices. Still somewhat disoriented the commander of GARD's chief anti-Godzilla weapon tried to find the source of the small tinny voice. "… GARD control to all remaining forces… Remaining forces, respond… Sabotage has resulted in a bomb being placed within the robot…GARD control to all forces, evacuate the robot if nearby at once…GARD control to…" the tinny voice sounded from the comms station near Captain Wray. The violence of red bamboo vulture impact had served to jostle the comms array back into a semblance of functionality. The result was less than comforting. "Jack, Ann, you hear that?" Col. Armstrong waited for a moment. A pair of moaned responses told him that his crew had heard the message from their headquarters. "Sir, were should we go?," One of them said "It doesn't matter, Ann," Col. Armstrong replied. "It's time to jump ship. They've made that much clear." The Vulture closed upon Kong and Godzilla. The shiny beast tackle Kong's side. The huge ape broke away from Godzilla, roaring painfully. It lashed out at the fading simian with one of its connons, striking Kong in the head. A gout of blood leaked outta his head and Kong fell to the street. The vulture turned away from the fallen ape as a blast of atomic fire struck it in the side. The ray was far less powerful than the one which had mortally injured King Kong and Godzilla's weakened breath did not even phase it. It then advanced toward Godzilla. Godzilla roared and blasted the oncoming enemy again with his flame. For the second time, the weakened fire failed to penetrate its armored hide. The mech brought purple beams of light crashing against Godzilla's chest, then spinning around to deliver a hard blow to the eye, and while it did that it let out a beam, roasting his eye in the process, along with lighting up all his armour in bright orange for a brief monument . Then flipping itself to send out a flying kick to the chin, forcing Godzilla to reel back. "Sir, The vulture has just finished off Kong and is now beating Godzilla!" Capt. Wray shouted. The report froze Col. Armstrong as he rose from his command chair. Col. Armstrong swore under his breath and sat back down, snapping his harness back in place. "Jack, Ann, make your way to a safe building," Col. Armstrong ordered, not looking at either of his subordinates. "What the hell do you think you're playing at!" exclaimed Capt. Cabot, angrily marching toward his superior. "We haven't finished our job, that birds still a threat," Col. Armstrong stated calmly. "Have you forgotten that this bucket over heres a walking bomb!" bellowed Capt. Cabot incredulously. "No, I haven't," Col. Armstrong retorted. Capt. Cabot's eyes narrowed with understanding. "Leave the kamikaze stuff to the Japs," Capt. Cabot snarled. By way of response, Col. Armstrong pulled the revolver at his side and pointed it at the insubordinate Captain. "If that monster isn't stopped, thousands of people are going to die. Don't forget what that thing did in the harbor! If my life is the price to keep that devil from doing that again, then I would call that a pretty good bargain." "But Colonel," pleaded Capt. Wray. Col. Armstrong shot her a wry smile. "My mind's made up," Armstrong declared. "We don't know how long we have until our vulture goes up, so you two better get going." "Not without you!" swore Capt. Cabot, rushing toward the command chair. Col. Armstrong did not hesitate but sent a bullet crashing into the man's shoulder. Capt. Wray raced over to her wounded comrade. "I won't pull my next shot, Jack," Col. Armstrong promised. "If you stay here, you are dead anyway, so don't think I won't do it." He gestured. He then turned his eyes to the flickering image of the battle outside, watching as the vulture struggled with Godzilla. "Now lets see if I can't send your ugly carcass back to Hell." Godzilla screamed as his radioactive blood gushed from the deep fried hole that's his eye socket. When the mech came in normal position it sent out two balls of energy at em, the impact was so powerful it blew out some burning chunks of scale and flesh outta him. Godzilla huffed and puffed on that on while letting out a weak cry. Suddenly, the Vultures head was enveloped in flame as a plasma bomb impacted against its head. The surprise attack made the it stagger away from Godzilla, releasing its captive. Blinded by the fires raging against its optics, it did not see the massive metal form which rocketed awkwardly across the ruins of NCC and slammed into it.The good vulture made its presence known by blast its left wing, which was successful, as it turned its attention towards it, as the fire lessen, it raised its connon at it, ready to fire, but right before it does, a tail came zooming at its ribs, sending it flying, as it rolled on to its feet it was met with a jaw set with teeth on its wing, Godzilla grinding his teeth hard and wiggling his grip to further damage it, then with all his might, ripped it clean of, with sparks flying everywhere. As it fell it aimed its connon at his face, but not before Godzilla kicking it away and then stomping on it for good, then started to stomp on the birds chest, doing what he did with kong a while back, unfortunately it used its free connon to blast his face off again, reeling him back. When it got up in all twos it was tackled out by the other, sent flying up. Godzilla watched the two machine-monsters as they wrestled. The radioactive reptile was too fatigued to do any more. The vultures attack had weakened Godzilla beyond anything the monster had felt since his battle with the claws of the Death song of three storms. Godzilla knew that there was little he could do to effect the contest, knew that if the machine fell, there would be no chance of his beating off the mech. The red vulture brought its adamantium cannon crashing against the shoulder joint of the others arm. By degrees, the powerful impacts were denting and warping the metal. By degrees the arm was coming loose. By degrees, red was freeing itself. The mech glared as the powerful grasp at last lessened, as the arm fell lifeless from the robot's body. But the it was consumed in the terrible sound which followed it. The explosion rocked structures across NCC, a bright flash of violence visible even to ships far out at sea. Where once had stood the towering figures of metallic birds, there was a terrific fireball. As smoke lifted, a thirty-foot deep crater in the earth told of where the good vulture had stood. Shards of metal shrapnel were flung across the city. Only the closest of inspections would ever reveal to which monster they belonged, good or bad robot. Godzilla roared as the column of smoke rose into the sky. The injured reptile began to slowly lumbar back toward the bay, back toward the sea. This was an evil place; twice it had nearly claimed Godzilla's life. The monster had no desire to prolong his stay. But can’t however, cause its weakened position made him collapse heavily, eyes closing, and breathing becoming lighter. Hours later he woke, seeing the night sky. Once Godzilla got up to his feet, he lifted his foot to enter the water when a powerful grip held upon his leg. Godzilla glared down at the mangled, bleeding shape of King Kong. The fading ape snarled up at the reptile. Dying from the simian's hold. Godzilla lashed out with his long, muscular tail, battering the wounded giant. Kong was too far-gone to evade the titanic blows and the mammoth tail smashed into his body again and again. Finally, Godzilla stopped his attack. He looked at the still, charred, bloody body of his enemy. Godzilla roared his own triumph and set his foot down on the furry mass. The reptile kicked the body into the bay, watching as its mass sank beneath the water. Godzilla waited for a moment, as if waiting to see if Kong would rise again. But Godzilla was tired of battle. The mutant reptile soon followed the ape into the water and likewise sank beneath the waves. There would be other battles, to be sure. But for now, Godzilla was going home, to Ogasawara and a much-needed rest.or not, Kong was unwilling to concede the battle. Godzilla shrieked at Kong, pulling his leg in the water to somewhere 6 months later In the private office of Vander Van Hise, president of GDF USA, all was quiet. The man sitting in the chair behind Van Hise's desk was silent. He was a young Chinese man, wearing a black business suit and topcoat, a white cravat around his neck. A lit cigarette was in his left hand, held upright, slowly burning down towards the filter. The man's eyes were focused upon the door leading into the office. The door at last opened, and the figures of Vander Van Hise and vice-president Maxford entered the room. They did not notice the man seated behind Van Hise's desk until that man spoke. "You took a long lunch," the Chinese man stated in an unemotional voice. The heads of Vander Van Hise and Maxford snapped around and faced the Chinese. "Who the Hell are you?" Vander Van Hise shouted at the smiling Chinese. The president of MARS sighed as he realized that he was probably speaking to a representative of one of GDF' foreign divisions. In a slightly calmer voice, "We were detained at court. We've been indicted by the government of the United States." "You were very sloppy," the Chinese man said, no longer looking at the two executives. "I once heard that your agent killed himself, but not before leaving enough evidence to trace back to this office." "They won't prove a thing!" Van Hise snarled. "We have the best lawyers money can buy." "Still, the US military is withdrawing all contracts from GDF," the Chinese man stated. "The company's name is being smeared across papers across the globe." "So what are you getting at?" challenged Maxford, advancing toward the Chinese president. "You have embarrassed the GDF, caused the company tremendous financial loss and incredible devaluation in market shares." "What are you saying?" Vander Van Hise said, glaring at the Chinese man with suspicion. "You are being let go," the Chinese man dropped the cigarette. In a single smooth action, he leapt from the chair, a pair of matched automatics appearing in his hands as if by magic. Four shots sounded in the office as four bullets left the pistols in rapid succession. Vise dropped, a bullet between his eyes and another in his heart. Vander Van Hise had started to fall to the floor as soon as the Chinese had started to move. As a result, one shot had missed him completely and the other had struck his shoulder. The assassin walked over to the screaming executive. He glared down at Vander Van Hise and pointed the automatics at him. "Who the Hell are you?" the wounded man demanded again. The killer smiled down at him. "When you get to Hell, there will be many who can tell you," the killer did not hesitate but sent a bullet from each automatic slugging into Vander Van Hise's head and heart. As the Chinese man stalked away from the bodies of his victims, the first of the security guards rushed into the room. The killer almost seemed not to even look at them as he dodged to one side of the office, sending a barrage of bullets hurtling at the guards. The projectiles slammed into the uniformed bodies, lifting the first guard off his feet and crashing into a glass-topped coffee table. The second guard managed to fire his own pistol once. The shot went wide and a return salvo from the automatics ensured that the guard would not get a second chance. The killer rose from the floor and proceeded to walk toward the door. There were thirty security guards on duty in the GDF Los Angeles building. Sometimes, Jeffrey Chow hated to accept the easy assignments. Dr. Weissmann busied himself with the final adjustments to the control panel. The old geneticist starred again at the enormous creature behind the fiberglass panel. He smiled benignly at the creature and returned to his task. After a moment, the adjustment was completed and Dr. Weissmann approached the glass. "I am sorry, my friend," the eccentric scientist said to the creature behind the glass. "For the time being, I am afraid that you will have to sleep. Your brother made quite a mess long ago." Dr. Weissmann smiled again. "I know it wasn't his fault, but they will still blame him." Dr. Weissmann shook his head sadly and began to walk away from the glass, keeping his eyes on the beaked creature beyond the glass. "Someday they will have need of you, my friend. They will forget all about this mess with the vultures and kong." Dr. Weissmann nodded to himself. "You will see, one day the monsters will come back and then they will say it is time." The old scientist hobbled toward the heavy metal security door which led out of the room. "One day they will have need of you," he said over his shoulder to the creature. "One day they will say it is time for Ravamutal to defend the world." A huge black shape rose from the water. The surf lapped about its legs as the monster set foot upon the shore of the island. The behemoth's roar echoed from the distant mountain peaks. The small group of soldiers and scientists stationed on the island heard the sound and trembled. Skull Island's king had returned. To rest….. For now Resting grounds It was hot. Extremely hot, the hottest thing that anyone could imagine hot boiling water from the lakes, spawned by some mire squid whenever it caught something. The huge ape wandered aimlessly through his home Skull island. Skull island was unlike many places, riddled with fauna no man would dream, nor even dare to oppose, especially Kong's enemy the Skull Crawlers, who wiped out his kind, much akin to Ghidorah who wiped out Godzillas. Skull island is rather larger and more open and mountainous than in past versions, and the skeletons of various prehistoric species, including Kong's, litter its terrain. The island used to be protected by storms before Ghidorah came and blew them out, this island has an ecosystem similar to that of Africa or California, where it's riddled with mountains, lakes and wide open fields. They were all riddled with giant Sker Buffaloes, deer, a type of gigantic arachnid called the Mother Longlegs, and other creeps like leaf wings. Under the island, there is an underground space connected to the island surface and inhabited by the Skullcrawlers. Kong rested near a lake, and outta thirst he dipped his hand into the water and scooped it right outta it, then took a sip, he did this twice before resting on his back, closing his eyes. Hours has past, a few iwi natives came running towards the sleeping titan, gazing up at his cooked face and pointing up, mumbling about the damage there King ended up with from the outside world. Moments later, trucks came zooming through the fields, then stop in in front of Kong's body, then two soldiers along with a female scientist came out of it. “Damn..” said one soldier “ We need him in the medical facility” said the scientist “U bet your ass, with that open wound on his ribs, Skull Crawlers are gonna be partying lol” said the other soldier The scientist brought out a controller from his lab coat, on the controller there was a red button, she pressed the red button. Then 4 minutes later large drones came down from the sky, armed with hooks, then swiftly they dropped the hooks on Kong arms and legs, and effortlessly pulled him up and carried him away. The iwi shook the scientists hands, grateful that she saved there King “ They might see you as some jesus or something” Joked the soldier ‘Your funny” the Scientist laughed The soldier chuckled “ Well it's my specialty, but in all seriousness, they might need a messiah like Jesus, with what's happening in the world, you gonna a lot more than a god” “Yeah, may never know what's coming” answered the Scientist Hours later In the dark depths of the holes made by the Skull Crawlers there lays a chumber, a chamber which has this substance on the ground... organic substance, it was slithering around the place making slimy noises. it was everywhere, top, bottom, right and left, its color was greenish white, and it what looked like tentacles with many tiny ones on it, the way how it connects itself with the earth looks like its feeding off of it, not only that. But in deeper ground there are loads of copses of almost all the animals on skull island, Sker Buffalos, Bamboo Spiders, Leaf Wings and the Skull Crawlers themselves, all of them covered up in the slimy substance and..slowly decaying as it feeds on there flesh and bones, which then leads them all the way to a large spot where this enormes ball of the substance, slowly beating…...beating……...like a heart……. Yamato and the tied up senator walked into this disgusting place, avoiding the tentacles wherever they go, when the senator set his gaze upon the beating abomination, he covered his mouth in fear, not believing in what he's just witnessing.. Even for kaiju standards this is just awful. “T-t-t this….thing...is your…….project….” “More than that my friend... He's a primordial… “ said Yamato THE END Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Pages relating to King Kong Category:Fanfiction